


Let Me Give This To You

by AshesAndDrums



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Mentions of miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesAndDrums/pseuds/AshesAndDrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy should have known better. He should have known that nothing could go right. Up on the Ark his life was shrouded in anxious uncertainty until he started getting comfortable with the way things had to be. Before he turned it all to shit. Now even on Earth after all these years, being lulled into a false sense of security, they couldn't catch a break. Certainly not him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Give This To You

Bellamy should have known better. He should have known that nothing could go right. Up on the Ark his life was shrouded in anxious uncertainty until he started getting comfortable with the way things had to be. Before he turned it all to shit. Now even on Earth after all these years, being lulled into a false sense of security, they couldn't catch a break. Certainly not him.

He sat in medical staring blankly at the metal wall on the other side of the room. His knuckles were white from clutching his hands into fists for so long, now they just sat limply in his lap.

He glanced at Clarke on the bed, blonde hair fanned out over the pillow, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept. Her face wasn't peaceful like it usually is when he wakes up in their bed next to her in the mornings but at least she didn't appear to be in pain like she was a few hours ago. Slowly, his eyes wandered down her body and stopped at the portion of blankets that covered her abdomen.

He jerked his head to stare back at the wall again.

She had just started to show about a week ago. It was the slightest of bumps that complimented her all over natural curves. Sometimes you couldn't even see it if she wore one of his baggy shirts unless you were actively looking for it. Bellamy always found himself looking for it. For that sign of a future that held a promise for the both of them.

They didn't talk about kids at first. Too much to do those first couple years on the ground. Trying to find a stable home for their people. Trying to stabilize their people after so much suffering. Trying to figure out exactly how they work together when they aren’t carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. But peace settled in. The kind of peace that still had them on edge because it was too good to be true. But it held. Year after year it held.

They had an abstract conversation about kids once they finally felt the unburdened sensation of breathing freely again. They wanted them, sure. Eventually. When they had a few more years of peace under their belts.

It wasn't until Bellamy’s 30th birthday that Clarke brought it up again while she was laying on his chest in bed, tracing patterns on his skin. They discussed the topic carefully, both afraid that the pure idea of moving on from the warlords they had become was enough to start a new battle right on their doorstep. A future was something they wanted and god knows they were willing to fight for a happy one. She told him that logically now would be a good time to start because it could take a while for anything to actually happen. He kissed her breathless until the only logic that remained was the simple fact that they loved each other and this was something that they wanted.

The surprise came when just 4 months after his birthday she told him she was pregnant. They both cried.

And things were good.

They had made it 11 weeks and were coming around to their 12 week check-up. Eleven weeks of everything going fine. Clarke's morning sickness even seemed to be lightening up and giving her a break these last few days.

She was walking toward medical this morning with Raven when it happened. Already she had a hand pressed to the lower part of her belly and Bellamy didn't think anything of it until he saw her stop suddenly and double over.

At once all of the air left his lungs and a second later he was at her side. He didn't even waste time; just picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to medical, Raven keeping up as best she could.

He hasn't left her side sense. Abby tried to get him to lay down on one of the extra cots but he just shrugged her off. He didn't deserve happiness and if Earth wanted him to suffer then he was going to stay awake and bear it.

“You’re thinking too much.”

His eyes snapped back to Clarke's face and she offered a tired smile.

“You should be resting,” he said gently as he moved closer in his chair and picked up her hand in both of his.

“I was,” she said, “But then I got the strong sense that you were beating yourself up about something.”

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. “I was so scared,” he whispered.

“I’m fine,” she brushed her fingers over his cheek and moved her other hand to rest on top of the blankets covering her belly, “the baby's fine, Bell.”

“But-”

“No buts,” she interrupted, her eyes fierce as she stared him down. “We had a common scare, that's all. Mom’s going to monitor me a bit more closely but in another 2-3 weeks we’ll be in the clear.”

He was quiet as he stared at her, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, the pinch in his brow starting to feel permanent.

“You deserve this,” she said with conviction, interrupting the jagged thoughts in his brain. She closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again, “Please, just let me give this to you.”

“I don't want to lose you,” he whispered.

“You won't,” she whispered just as quietly back to him. “You won't lose either of us. I promise.”

She tugged at his hand that still held hers until he stood up to lean over her. Their lips met, soft but sure. Bellamy wanted to believe her even if there was a little voice in his head that told him he didn't deserve it. Clarke pulled him down and kissed him more fiercely until that part of his brain shut up all together.

They broke apart and her smile was tired again.

“You should go back to sleep,” he brushed some hair of her face.

She rolled over and moved towards the edge of the bed and then tilted her head to look up at him expectantly. He stared for bit before shaking his head at her with a smile. He pulled off his boots before walking around to the other side of the small medical bed and crawling in behind her. She reached behind her for his hand and settled it on the curve of her belly moving it slightly to assure him that the bump was still there. He smiled as he pressed his face into her hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This is my first fic. Any tips or tricks are welcome!


End file.
